


Never Thought That I...

by Arki_Ruizaki



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-21 09:32:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2463440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arki_Ruizaki/pseuds/Arki_Ruizaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>England's heartsick<br/>Spain's experiencing heart thumping<br/>He decided to help England move on<br/>By Conquering him</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prelude to Love Under the Gloomy Sky

Chapter 1: Prelude to Love Under the Gloomy Sky

                I am Spain or the personification of the Country Spain. I also happen to have a human name which is Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. Today we countries around the globe gather to have our annual world meetings where everyone presents there problems and status reports about their respective countries and all of us also give opinions on this matter. As Usual the meeting is led by the two groups namely the Axis and the Allies in which the meeting are always in a chaos state with AMERICA acting as the star of the show and Germany scolding his ass because of this I decided to doze off until the meeting would be adjourned. The meeting is finished and everyone started to leave when Italy and Romano woke me up

                “Big Brother Spain wake up! The meeting is finished already! We can go home now, mind if we stay at your place?”

                “Tomato bastard! Wake up already you jerk bastard! We need to go now and you promised to drive us and let us stay in your shit home. Don’t forget the pizza and tomatoes for dinner tonight.”

                “Ita-chan? Romano?”

                “Veeee Big Brother Spain is still half-asleep nii-chan.”

                “Don’t worry fratello I’ll wake him up now, this shitty bastard did not even listen to our report and now have the nerve to stay asleep… Wake up TOMATO BASTARD!”

                Romano hit me so hard I fell off my chair and I am in no mood to go back to sleep now.

                “Romano why did you hit me so hard? –sniffs—“

                “Bastard we woke you up and you won’t just open your damn eyes that’s why I hit you! Now can we go to your place already? I’m starving here!”

                “Umm Big Brother Spain are you ok? Here let me help you stand up”

                “Stop it fratello let him suffer!”

                “You’re so cute Ita-chan, you just love your big brother Spain don’t you? And why are you so mean Romano –Sniffs—I never raised you to be like that!”

                “Shut up jerk bastard we need to get going already!”

                “Umm nii-chan, big brother Spain can Germany tag along?”

                “Of course Ita-chan, he can come to my house too!”

                “WHAT! FRATELLO WHY ARE YOU BRINGING THAT POTATO BASTARD WITH US I OBJECT!”

                “Romano don’t be so rude! Let Germany accompany us”

                “Thanks Big brother Spain, nii-chan pleaseeeee?”

                “Fine Fratello idiota! Hmph!”

                “Let’s go then, I’ll get the car ready”

                Before I get the chance to leave the room and prepare our transportation, Italy and Germany stopped me and Romano was dumbfounded on what just happened. Good thing we were the only one left in the room as everyone had left before I woke up

                “Umm Big Brother Spain, Nii-chan please don’t get mad at me and Germany and I hope you accept our decision but the truth is that we are a------actual---actually da---daaaaa-daaat—“

                “We’re currently dating Italy and I! I hope you accept us and give us your blessing, you’ve been practically a family to Italy and I hope you’ll continue to nurture him and accept me as well”

                “Germany –blush—“

                “Eh? Congratulations on you both! I hope everything’s going to work out on you two!”

                “Congratulations my ass! WHY DO MY FRATELLO HAVE TO GO OUT WITH THAT POTATO BASTARD! I’ll tell Hungary and Austria about this and I’m sure they’ll never accept your love!”

                “Romano, actually Italy and I already did ask Hungary and Austria about this matter and they seem to approve it! They are thinking of having a picnic party to celebrate our relationship! And even my big brother Prussia is eager to have a celebration when he knew our status as a couple. I hope you’ll give us your blessings”

                “Blessing my ass! YOU CHARMED MY STUPID FRATELLO AND I KNOW YOU’LL HURT HIM! I can’t give you my blessings!”

                “I promise you that I’ll take care and love Italy as long as my country lives”

                “Crapola!”

                “Nii-chan pleaseeeeee”

                “I won’t still accept your relationship but I won’t hinder your time with the stupid potato freak! Now let the tomato bastard pass so he can prepare our ride”

                “Italy I’ll be using my car just go with Spain, I’ll just follow”

                “Okay”

                “Spain let’s get going”

                “Si”

                “Hurry up Bastards”

                When Germany and I left the room, I can hear Romano and Italy bickering due to Italy’s relationship with Germany. Germany on the other hand starts to have big drop of sweat like he just blew off some steam after that confrontation. I know dealing with a big brother to ask his brother to be his lover is quite terrifying especially with this kind of setting plus that big brother is Romano to boot! Germany had his worries to mind because of this. I asked him why he entered this kind of relationship with Ita-chan and he answered that it just happened, he just fell in love with Ita-chan and confessed to him although it took a while for Ita-chan to requite his love. As we approach the parking lot it started to rain so hard that Germany just blitz off to enter his car and drive towards the entrance of the building knowing Ita-chan and Romano will be waiting. I too blitz off for my car when I heard a crying man in the background and when I look at it, it was England who seemed to have been rejected by someone and was just sitting in the middle of the raining weeping. In that moment I felt a spark inside me that even though I kinda hate this person for we had a not so nice history with each other I put those hostile feelings aside and ran towards him.

                “England are you ok? Come on you’ll get soaked in this rain!”

                “….”

                “Come on! You can talk your problems with me!”

                “Just go bloody git! I don’t need you! Leave me alone”

                “I can’t knowing you might get sick! I’ll drag you to my house and we’ll talk!”

                “Stop it! Bloody Spaniard don’t touch me!”

                “Sorry but if I need to do this I have to!”

                “Don’t carry me! Bloody hell put me down this instant!”

                “Don’t worry I’ll serve Earl Grey to calm you down”

                “I don’t need your tea right now just leave me be please I am bloody asking you to leave me”

                “How could I leave you in your state? We both know that you do most ridiculous things when you’re upset or feeling lonely”

                “Bug off! Who’s upset? Who’s lonely?”

                “Clearly not me! Now come on don’t fight back! I know I am not the person you’d expect to be with you, talk your problems with considering our history but please I am begging you just follow me and I’ll help you in any way I can”

                “Even if you kneel down I won’t accept this!”

                “Then you leave me no choice, Sorry England but I need to do this”

                I slapped England’s head so hard he passes out and I put him in the passenger’s seat and I drove off to the entrance to pick up the Italy brothers who’s been waiting for me and clearly Romano’s not in the mood now because I was quite late.

                “Tomato bastard what took you so long?”

                “Stuff happened and someone will be going with us”

                “Who is it this time?”

                “It’s England, he seems quite depressed because I saw him just crying in the parking lot so I decided to bring him and make him happy, Si?

                “Idiota! Why bring that scone freak with us!”

                “But Romano I just can’t ignore him looking like that!”

                “Have you forgotten what he did to us? Tomato bastard I know you’re good but this is the one person you could have never agree with! Am I right?”

                “Yes I did say that but I wonder why I feel sad seeing him like that”

                “Whatever bastard I’m starving! We still need to prepare dinner tonight! And Fratello tell your potato bastard not to make entrée with German taste! Especially no Potatoes! I despise them but he can make the dessert…. His _Bienenstich_ is quite delicious and ohh! Add _Schwarzwälder Kirschtorte_! Make sure to tell him!”

            “Veeee then we need to first buy the ingredients”

            “Whatever fratello! Hurry up Spain”

            “Si, let’s get going then”

            After picking up Italy and Romano, we decided to buy the things we need to make our dinner feast. I tell them to go without me as I can’t leave an unconscious England alone in the car without making me suspicious to the cops. I don’t wanna risk getting questioned especially when I hit him without his consent. Thankfully he is quite comfy in his sleep and it didn’t take a while for Italy, Romano and Germany to buy all the things needed. Then we head to my place and while I was driving it occurred to me what Romano said that indeed England is one of those country personifications that I interact well and I still have a little grudge of what he did to us that time but seeing him quite in a miserable state I can’t help myself but look at him and the worst part is that I have this heart thumping feeling that I want to make this guy smile and be his usual sarcastic self.

 

Notes:

[Bienenstich](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bienenstich), or "Bee sting cake," is a German [dessert](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dessert) made of a sweet [yeast](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Yeast) dough with a baked-on topping of caramelized [almonds](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Almond) and filled with a [vanilla](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Vanilla) [custard](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Custard),[Buttercream](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Buttercream) or [cream](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cream).

[Black Forest cake](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Black_Forest_cake) ( _Schwarzwälder Kirschtorte_ ) typically consists of several layers of [chocolate cake](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chocolate_cake), with [whipped cream](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Whipped_cream) and cherries between each layer.


	2. The Harold Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The weather's getting bad  
> Spain is concern with his new found feelings  
> England just keeps on crying  
> The Harold Song means it all

 

 

                We finally arrived at my humble abode but the rain is still getting heavier! And to make things worse the sky decided to put thunderbolts in our view in which could be a source of a possible electric brown out. I hasten myself to open the door and let Germany carry the unconscious England while Italy and Romano carried the groceries. Because we don’t have umbrellas to protect ourselves from the rain so we ended up being soaked. Romano knows my humble abode well that he decided to get towels for everyone to dry up and luckily England is still sleeping in which Italy volunteered to wash him up and dress him so he won’t catch a cold

                Romano, Germany and I decided to prepare tonight’s dinner and I warned them that we may have a chance of experiencing brown out. Germany then asked me if I have spare candles to be used and flashlights in case of brown out will happen but unfortunately I didn’t have candles to spare but I have enough flashlights to be used. Germany then asked Romano that he may use kitchen first so that he may finish the desserts that Romano asked and he’ll buy the necessary things we might need in case of brown out.

                “Romano can I use the Kitchen first so that I’ll finish the desserts and I’ll go out to buy the candles and stuff we might need. We’re not prepared with this weather and we might suffer because of our lack of necessities”

                “Fine potato bastard but hurry up because the sky is getting gloomier every second”

                “Ja”

                “Tomato bastard can you help me? We’ll need to mop the floor so that no one may slip, Knowing my clumsy fratello he may not eat dinner tonight if he fell down”

                “Okay Romano but after Ita-chan is finished take a quick bath so that you’ll avoid having a cold”

                “Si”

                Romano and I mopped the wet floor so that no one may have an unfortunate disaster later while Germany is preparing his dessert. After which Romano rushed to the bathroom to take his bath while Italy already dressed for his pyjamas asked for help to carry England to the room.

                “Big Brother Spain can you help me? Let’s put England in a room for him to rest”

                “Si Ita-chan, can you help Germany after this? He is in the kitchen and after he’s done you can begin making the pasta you want for dinner”

                “Si Big Brother Spain”

                After putting England in the room Italy rushed to the kitchen to help his beloved Germany make the desserts and for him to begin making one of the main entrée this evening. I waited for Romano to finish so that I too can take my bath while I watch England as he sleeps peacefully.

                “You’re so sexy in those pyjamas England. Your sleeping face is so angelic that I want to caress your angelic face, those red luscious lips and that white as snow neck”

                “What the bloody hell are you doing?”

                “Umm appreciating your beauty amigo”

                “Amigo? You and me? Hell no! Wait why does my head hurts?”

                “I hit your head”

                “I’m going to sue you bloody git! Wait where am I?”

                “In my mansion of course señor”

                “Señor my ass! Let me go home now”

                “I see you had your spirits now! But unfortunately you can’t because the weather’s really bad and no one is going to drive you back to your estate”

                “I see well then let me cook so that I can help you”

                “Not to worry England but you can come down if you’re feeling better already and just wait for the meal when it will be served”

                “Alright but can I borrow some radio? I’d like to listen to some music for a while”

                “There’s a radio in my sala just go there. I hope you’ll be alright”

                “…”

                “Okay I’m going to take a bath now, don’t worry you’ve taken your bath”

                “Bloody hell you undressed me?”

                “Nope not really it was Italy who took care of you, make sure to thank him, Si?”

                “Yes I got it”

 

                After I guided England towards the sala of my house, I decided to take my bath in which it is a perfect timing for Romano just finished taking his. He asked me if England is now fine and I said yes and I added he seems to love listening to the radio. Romano just nodded me and he let me enter the bathroom while he decided to head down to the kitchen to prepare his share of meal.

                I am taking my bath but my mind is not really paying attention to what I am currently doing now which is evident that I mistook hair conditioner for a shampoo in which I knew after seeing myself in front of the mirror why it wouldn’t bubble up in my hair. The thought that occupying my mind is that seeing England look lavishly beautiful like that makes my heart go beat fast, that I want him to stay up like that to have the kinda peaceful aura around him not the England that I picked up in the rain. This is the first time that I have this kind of feeling that wanting that someone to be peaceful looking and be with me, I know I’ve love to see Romano peaceful and be with me but I can’t describe this feeling I have with England, It’s like another thing if compared to the feelings I have for Romano. Clearly I see him as my younger brother or my child but with England I can’t help but sigh for myself in reason I can’t find the right word to describe this feeling right now.

 

                After I talked with Spain and knowing the reason why I was brought to his house, I decided to head to his sala to listen to the radio and let myself sink in to my thoughts. As I approached the radio and head for the rocking chair, I started to remember why I was broken hearted and the reason that I was crying in the rain. I turned the radio on in which it says “This next song is requested by someone who just lost her fiancé in an accident and therefore is quite broken hearted. This song fits her experience now. Brought by Kesha who is the artist behind the number-one hit song Tiktok, the title of this song is “The Harold Song”. I hope for everyone out there who’s currently suffering for the loss of love to find meaning in life and gain another to love”

                “Great! A song fits my feelings right now too! And the weather compliments it”

                As the song starts, I started to reminisce my lost love and how it started. My object of unrequited love is the personification of the country Japan who’s human name is Kiku Honda. He’s a timid character who reads the atmosphere around him and determines the moment when to speak or interact with his surroundings. We also have a share of history together in which we became allies and enemies, now that the world is stable and no more wars or major wars ongoing I am quite contented with the status of my country but I knew that after those allegiances, I knew from my heart that I don’t have someone whom I can call a friend. Because of this I decided to visit countries in which my front reason for coming is to strengthen the relationship between countries but I have my other motive which is finding that someone whom I can call a friend, whom I can invite for tea parties, whom I can exchange mails and whom I can depend when I need someone to talk to. I found that person in Japan in which at first I was contented with being friends with him and just there staring at him while he’s doing things he loves doing. After some quite time passed, I know there’s a change in me or rather my feelings for Japan, I began to look him as my object of romance but knowing him who he also loves another I decided to keep it all to myself but as the days passed by I knew my feeling were kept piling up and I decided to confess to my friend on the next world meeting.

                As usual I arrived at the meeting, did my thing and the usual flow of activities in which I am very familiar with happened. But I noticed something unusual this day, first there was this atmosphere between Germany and Italy that makes them have this kind of flowery scenes I’ve seen in Japan’s manga. But I didn’t mind it because knowing it wasn’t my business to butt in anyway, the second is that Japan is constantly staring back and forth to America which I had a gut feeling which tells me this is a bad feeling. After the meeting is adjourned, I decided to go out and find Japan to tell him my confession.

                “Hey Japan! I have something----“

                Before I could continue what I was about to say, I see Japan and America talking to each other and Japan breaking in sweat and is obviously nervous on what he is about to say

                “Dude you’re shaking! What’s wrong? Got something to tell me?”

                “You see, America-san, I always looked up to you and I love you being one of my friends even though sometimes you caused me trouble but there is this thing that I want to tell you”

                “Dude just tell me anything and I’ll help in my way if I can help that is *chuckles*”

                “America-san promise me after I’ll tell you, you will not hate me”

                “Okay dude come on! Enough with the suspense!”

                “America-san, the truth is I’ve been in l---lo---love--- with you, I love you America-san would you consider going out with me”

                “Dude are you serious *blush*”

                “Yes I am *teary eyes*”

                “The thing is, Japan, seriously? Is this true?”

                “Come on reject me or accept it”

                “You see, I also happen to love you as well but I didn’t know you love me too and I decided to keep loving you unrequitedly but now you’ve asked me then I too love you and would love to date you”

                “Really? *tears*”

                “Yes, Japan I love you too… may I kiss you *blush*”

                “Of course baka! *blushes more”

                And after hearing that and seeing them being intimate with each other, my heart shattered. I feel depressed that I just walked out to my car and without knowing rain came and I just sat there soaking and I just kept weeping knowing my love is now lost and it hurts as hell. As the chorus began in which this line struck to me, “They say that true love hurts well this could almost kill me” if only a country personification like me could die easily then I would love to die now for it hurts. The song continues on and I just keep crying until that bastard came…

 

Notes:

Sala means living room in Spanish


	3. Brownout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> England told Spain why he's heartsick  
> Spain in turn have his feelings for England piled up  
> Spain wants England to find another hope  
> And will Spain be that person?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> after chapter 3 i'll be intruducing the .5 chapters in which it will start with 3.5
> 
> the .5 chapters are dedicated to the lovey dovey GerIta couple :)

 

                “England why are you crying?”

                “…”

                “And that’s Kesha’s song requested by our dear broken hearted fellow… once again the title is The Harold Song. I hope all of you who can relate to the song may find strength to carry on your life and may find a new love to replace the lost one. Another song request….”

                “The Harold Song huh… wait let me get my phone and download it so that I can pinpoint what you are feeling now”

                “…”

                When I finished my shower, I decided to help in the kitchen but Romano had it under control while Germany went to buy emergency stuff and Italy setting the dining table. So I went to my sala where England is crying due to some song I wonder or something more.

                “Even though I don’t really get along with you but I am willing to be your shoulder you can lean on, the ears in which you can rant and be your comforter just tell me what is your problem and the reason why you’re crying”

                “…”

                “Please I beg you England. This is for your own good”

                “…”

                “Was it America who caused this?”

                “No”

                “Then who or what?”

                “Don’t worry, Thank you for your kind gestures Spain but I am quite alright now”

                “No you’re not! You’re just not telling me the truth”

                “Don’t worry I am fine really”

                “Hmm…”

                “What?”

                “I know you’re just lying to me”

                “…”

                “See? I am right!”

                “Big Brother Spain? And ohh England-kun”

                “Si, Ita-chan?”

                “Ahh! I would like you to charge your phone, laptop or whatever needed to be charged because after I finish setting the dining table I checked the weather update in my phone in which the weather’s getting bad and we may experience storm for a couple of days. And do you happen to have a generator so that I could ask Germany to buy some fuel so we could use electricity when we need it?”

                “Ok I’ll charge my phone and everything else, Also please do ask Germany to buy more stuff at least that could last for a week. We could split the cost between us when everything is fine and ask him to buy some clothes especially underwear for England. He may not be able to get home in this kind of weather”

                “Si big brother and also I would like to ask permission if we could sleep in one room tonight because it would be easier to communicate and group ourselves if something will happen”

                “Alright we could use the big room on the second floor, mind if you could clean it up a bit Ita-chan? Don’t worry I’ll help with Romano if he needs you”

                “Si”

                “Italy, I would like to ask you if you could ask your beloved german to kindly buy me some tea. Earl Grey if he can buy it but everything’s fine if Earl Grey doesn’t work out and Spain I think I’ll help you for letting me stay here”

                “Si England-kun”

                After Ita-chan left to clean, England and I went to my room to charge our phones and stuff and he helped me getting the things we might need in case of blackout will occur. After everything’s done I searched with my phone the song England was listening earlier and downloaded it so that I can listen to it later. England did not utter a single word to me

                “Hey would you tell me the reason why you’re crying earlier?”

                “…”

                “Please I beg you England, it’s bugging me and I don’t want you to look in that state”

                “Bloody git why are you so concerned? I think you must be happy for all we now bloody git you lost to me! Your proud armada was vanquished by me and now you’re willing to make me smile? Don’t get me wrong but I don’t need pity or your care”

                “I don’t care about those stuff anymore it happened in the past but this is the present and if I keep being haunted by the past I will not mature as a person and as a country”

                “Still---“

                “So I beg you as Spain of the present please tell me?”

                “Bloody hell stop it”

                “Please I know you’re a kind gentleman now”

                “Fine---“

                England then began to talk to me how his love but not revealing the name and how it ended. The pain is that before he had been given the chance to confess, he was not able to do it due to accidentally witnessing a confession of his love confession another one and it ended there knowing he doesn’t stand a chance with that love of his loves another who return the same affection. While telling the story, he started to cry every now and then and when it ended up I forcefully hugged him in which made me wonder why I did that but it seemed made England calm down.

                “It’s going to be alright, would find yourself another person to love England just give it some time”

                “Spain I don’t want to live anymore, it hurts”

                “Please don’t think like that, that’s not the man who defeated me years ago and you’ll find another one to love just be patient and believe in happy endings”

                “Spain---“

                “I’ll be with you to tell you that everything’s going to be alright”

                “*Cries*”

 

                “So you managed to get the stuff needed potato jerk?”

                “Ja Romano I did although I was not able to buy some tomatoes because they ran out when I came to the store”

                “It’s ok we have the TOMATO BASTARD with us we can get some tomatoes from your greenhouse right?”

                “Si”

                “Then let’s dig in everyone, Nii-chan, Germany and I prepared for tonight’s meal”

                “Yes I can’t wait to eat the dessert this potato jerk made for us”

                “Then let’s begin our meal then”

                “Ok”

                We started our dinner tonight and I looked back at England if he is eager enough to feed himself despite his current mood and I was happy when he started asking Romano how he did make such wonderful feast and he asked if he is willing to teach England the basics in which Romano is quite terrified on the idea and quickly changed the topics by talking things England has to offer like his teas which are quite delicious. Then we have the two lovebirds who happen to have their moments and seems to be quite in their own world and there’s an unexpected guess in the form of Germany’s brother who he picked up after asking for an extra clothing and Prussia decided to tag along in which I accepted him in my humble abode. We are quite close actually so it was not a problem inviting Prussia himself to my home and Romano had taken a liking to Prussia in which is still a mystery to me since he hates Germany so much.

                “Yo Spain! I invited France by the way and he seemed to be arriving an hour later”

                “Hmm so mi amigo are coming here it will be quite a fun night”

                “What the bloody hell that frog is coming here?”

                “Why? Is there something with France that you don’t like him?”

                “Prussia don’t bother asking you know they have some history to meddle with”

                “And how come you Spain are so close with England”

                “We’re not that close you bloody git! It’s just that I am staying in his house so I need to behave myself”

                “Fine”

                “Prussia don’t corner him now. He’s not really in his usual self”

                “What got heartbroken by somebody?”

                “*gulp*”

                “Prussia stop it”

                “Brother please not now”

                “Hmm so who the lucky person broke your heart?”

                “PRUSSIA read the atmosphere! Look at England! He’s about to cry”

                “Sorry my bad… Hey if you need someone to talk to I am just here ok?”

                “Thanks Prussia, Spain mind if I go to the room first?”

                “But we still haven’t tasted the dessert Germany made for us”

                “I am quite full now so it’s ok and I beg your pardon Germany I don’t mean to be rude but I think I’ll pass on the dessert”

                “Fine but are you sure you’re alright? Don’t worry I’ll give my brother a beating later”

                “Thanks I am alright”

                “Then let me escort you to the room---“

                “VEEEEEEEEEEEEE GERMANY I’M SCARED!”

                “TOMATO BASTARD DON’T YOU LEAVE ME”

                “Italy it’s alright I am here with you *takes flashlight*”

                “Brownout did happened”

                “TOMATO BASTARD WHERE ARE YOU?”

                “Romano calm down I am in front of you”

                “Don’t you fucking dare leave us here! England too!”

                “But---“

                “No more buts! After everyone is finished eating the entrée and dessert we put our hearts into making it that’s the time we move to the room”

                “Fine”

                “Good”

                “England is that ok?”

                “Yes but I didn’t think the Italy brothers are quite terrified of the dark”

                “Shut it”

                “Oh I remember this one event when Romano was still a little child he screamed help when---“

                “Another word and I’ll fucking skin you”

                “Si”

                And brownout did happen that night in which we are forced to eat dinner and have some candlelight as our light source. We had our entrées and desserts and after that we moved to the room so that we can sleep. Germany and Italy decided to wash the dishes so they went to the lavatory and the rest of us headed for upstairs when France knocked in which he is completely drenched by the heavy rain. He hadn’t eaten his dinner yet luckily there were leftovers and Germany and Italy accompanied him in the dining table. Meanwhile the rest of us headed to the second floor to find our way to the designated room.

 

Chapter 3.5: Germany and Italy's First Kiss

 

                  Italy and I decided to wash the dishes despite having the brownout situation. I asked him to hold the candlestick so that I can wash the dishes.

                “Hey Germany, umm can I ask you something?”

                “What is it?”

                “Have you experienced kissing someone?”

                “Wait WHAT?”

                “Have you kissed someone?”

                “Well… sorry to disappoint you but no *blush*”

                “So if we kissed now that counts as your first kiss right?”

                “Well yeah”

                “So can we do it?”

                “WHAT? Can you see I am doing something”

                “Well yeah I can see you’re blushing while washing the dishes”

                “Of course I would blush!”

                “hehe come on!”

                “Italy stop it!”

                “Come on let’s kiss hehe”

                “No! I am still washing the dishes!”

                “Fine after you’re done”

                “…”

                I was quite shocked when Italy brought up the subject. I never thought he would feel the same about me so I never in my being that I can have the privilege of kissing him let alone having my very first kiss with him. Of course I am quite terrified because I never have the experience or I have read manuals regarding kissing. So I am really breaking my sweat here in which if I could delay these dishes I would but that would make me really nervous on Italy and the candlelight setting makes it more romantic and of course another factor to my nervousness.

                “Italy have you had experienced kissing someone?”

                “Well yeah once… it was my first love”

                “Well who’s the lucky girl who kissed you first before me?”

                “Well… Germany… it was not a girl *blush*”

                “WAIT WHAT!”

                “It was someone from the past”

                “*depressed*”

                “Well don’t be sad Germany all I have now is you so please don’t dwell on my past”

                “Well at least I know you really love me”

                “Of course it takes a lot of courage to be in a relationship with a macho like you”

                “Well you’re right”

                “So you do love me as well”

                “Of c—c—c—ourse! *blush*

                “Veeeeeee then *steals a kiss*”

                Italy stole my first kiss and it was like the taste of a sweet black forest cake we had a little while ago, but the feelings of the kiss is like the angels are around us singing their heavenly hymns or that of a sweet wonderland in which I would like to stay with my beloved one. The time of the world stopped for us and every second feels so unnatural that I begin to weaken my knees and have to hug Italy. Italy in return hugged me back and we fell on the floor still lock on our lips and when we parted we breathe so close to each other we can feel each other’s warm breaths.

                “Germ---many I am sorry”

                “Italy *hugs* don’t be I didn’t feel any disgust at it in fact it felt so incredible”

                “Germany *tears* Ti Amo”

                “Ich liebe dich, meine Italy”

                “HOW SWEET THAT WAS AWESOME! I CAPTURE A VIDEO AND A PICTURE WEST!”

                “BROTHERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR”

                While we have our sweet moment together, Prussia my brother sneakily took a video and picture with his two phones and I think he’ll post it on his blog. When I decided to chase him Italy suddenly grabbed me and told me to wash the dishes first so that we can scold Prussia together in which I opted to do.

 

                “Hey Everyone! I want you to watch this!”

                “*Everyone gather around except Italy and Germany who are still in the lavatory*”

                “WAIT WHAT!”

                “Ohonhonhon that sly couple they volunteered to wash the dished to do some naughty stuff in the dark! I, France from the country of love is quite amazed by the passion of their love!”

                “Si Germany and Italy are so passionate! I’d give them credit as the country of passion”

                “SPAIN! FRANCE! You two are idiot! The hell that potato jerk kissing my idiot fratello! I will definitely crush those two. Doing some idiotic stuff while the electricity is out! They must have done those dishes sparkly clean or else I’ll use them for tomorrow’s breakfast”

                “Don’t worry West is the type of person to make everything orderly and properly… Even when there is no electricity to help them see while washing the dishes”

                “And besides they have candles to guide them! Ohohohon how romantic that would be!”

                “Love idiot! You’ll do the dinner tomorrow if there is still no electricity if you’re so passionate enough to use candles while you prepare”

                “Fine Romano but you’ll accompany me will you?”

                “CHIGIIIIIIIIIIIIII NO! Don’t it yourself!”

                “Then who will hold the candle for me?”

                “I couldn’t care who the hell”

                “Lucky for those two… I envy their love”

                “England?”

                “Don’t mind him France….*Whispers: I’ll tell you the reason later when he’s asleep*”

                “Fine”

 

                “Germany it’s done finally now we can join the others”

                “I don’t think I could have the nerve to face them knowing my idiot brother shared his video to everyone and by now he must be uploading it on his blog”

                “But we don’t have electricity so no wifi how would he upload it?”

                “His phone has 3g signal”

                “Ohhh…”

                “Yeah… *sighs*”

                “At least everyone will be notified with our relationship ve”

                “Yeah and I think someone will tease us”

                “Hahaha Si”

                “So what you say if we sleep together on the couch?”

                “Yeah sounds good”

                And we slept together at the couch because we couldn’t face everyone with our faces so red after being caught in the act by my brother. I know tomorrow will be a day full of teasing and I think I might also regret this idea sleeping and cuddling Italy together at Spain’s big couch…

 

 

 

               


	4. A Night to Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brownout, Confusion, Heart throbbing and Tears might just breed a new love

                After we decided to go to the room where we agreed to sleep with France arrived and Germany and Italy decided to accompany him while he eats his dinner. The rest of us then headed to the room but I didn’t sense Prussia coming with us so I think he kinda stalked he’s big brother and Ita-chan. While we’re heading to the room I remembered that I charged my phone and was going to listen to the song so that I could also know why England was crying when he heard the song.

                “Romano could you get my phone first when you enter the room? It’s dark and you have a flashlight with you”

                “Tomato bastard are you telling me to go in first? Alone?”

                “Yeah got a problem?”

                “CHIGIIIIIIII I HATE YOUUUUUUUU! You even said you wouldn’t leave me alone in this dark house you jerk!”

                “Fine let’s go”

                “Spain mind if I stop at the bathroom first? I need to pee”

                “Sure England thank your time”

                “No you could go ahead with me”

                “Are you sure? You wouldn’t be afraid of the dark?”

                “Bloody git why would I be scared like that scaredy-cat Italian who’s ready to piss himself”

                “CHIGIIIIIII HATE YOU EYEBROWS JERK!”

                “Well at least my eyebrows can stay calm in the dark not like you who would cower yourself behind this so called Tomato Bastard”

                “Hey you two stop it already!”

                “Well this Eyebrows here started it”

                “Well I was just stating some facts you ignorant twerp”

                “TWERP?”

                “Yes ohh that would be an insult to twerps… I wonder if a word in my language could describe you”

                “Well English is not a very compelling language you see… unlike Italian, Spanish or French yours do not have a sense of beauty in it and ohh not unique seeing now they’re kinds of English around the globe”

                “Well unlike yours my language is spoken globally”

                “IF YOU TWO WON’T STOP IT THIS INSTANT I’M GOING TO AXE YOU, SI?”

                “CHIGIIIIIII BASTARD DON’T YOU THINK YOU CAN SCARE----“

                “NEE ROMANO WHAT DID YOU SAY?”

                “Nothing….”

                “GOOD”

                “ENGLAND IF YOU MAY GO TO THE BATHROOM NOW”

                “Fine”

                England went alone to the bathroom in which puzzled me because it is so dark but he seems to manage himself to go there without tripping or hitting any wall. I and Romano decided to head to the room to get my phone hoping it is fully charged.

                “Romano I’m sorry about a while ago and thank you for making England pissed off”

                “What you mean? And yeah you should be sorry tomato bastard”

                “England is heartbroken and knowing he is still able to refute to your remarks makes me happy knowing he hadn’t been taken fully by the feeling of depression”

                “I see… So I should piss him off to occupy his mind?”

                “If you can do it Romano that would be a great help. I know England tries his very best to hide all those feelings he have now for we all know he is one prideful person but we’ve been rivals long time ago and I can sense he is not really that England which I used to know. I get the vibe of he’s still acts the same way yet there is this something which makes it off”

                “Well if pissing someone is what you need me to do then you came the right person bastard!”

                “Yeah I can see that… *sighs*”

                “BASTARD YOU SHOULD HAVE NOT AGREED ON THAT”

                “Well I think I’ve spoilt you enough to be like that”

                “Hmph”

                “At least my phone is charged up to 90%”

                “Loser mine got fully charged”

                “Well I got three phones Romano so it doesn’t matter”

                “Three phones? For what?”

                “For various reasons but the other two were given to me by my amigos”

                “The BAD JERKS TRIO”

                “It’s BAD TOUCH TRIO Roma”

                “I don’t care… at least I can text my bella”

                “Bella? Who’s the lucky girl?”

                “Someone you know Tomato Bastard”

                “Hmm… I see…”

                “I’ll tell everyone about it soon *chuckles*”

                “Well good for you then… anyway I want to listen to this song…*plays The Harold Song*”

                “ohonhonhon what are you doing you two?”

                “Listen to a song mi amigo”

                “Hmm that song sounds like someone who just got his heart broken”

                “Well that is the message of this song”

                “Perhaps one of you is broken hearted ohonhonhon”

                “Nope not us…”

                “Yeah not us”

                “Then why are you listening to it Spain?”

                “Well I heard it being played by the radio when there was still electricity”

                “Well where is England?”

                “He’s taking a leak”

                “I see”

                “France is your bag ok? Are the contents wet?”

                “Nope it’s ok because my bag is waterproof”

                “I see…”

                “And besides you got some clothes to spare Spain right?”

                “Well you do have some clothes here when you last visited and did not bother to bring them”

                “Oui”

                “So Romano is Germany and Italy are an item?”

                “Well I hate to admit it but the potato jerk made my idiot fratello fall for him”

                “Good for Germany then, I thought Italy is still in love with that someone from the past”

                “Well I guess he’s moved on”

                “Who moved on?”

                “England! Eyebrows don’t surprised us”

                “Well bugger Italian it seems you’re the only one got surprised or perhaps scared”

                “No you don’t scare me!”

                “Good for you then”

                “England stop with the sarcasm”

                “Oh Frenchy face? I thought I’d only seen two persons here! I know my vision is still 20-20 but why did I not see you. Oh I forgot you’re a bloody frog that is”

                “Ohonhonhon still the eyebrows that I know”

                “So you got moved on?”

                “Well its Italy… remember when I defeated Italy’s lover back then? And he just you know what happen”

                “Yeah you’re kinda jerk that time frog”

                “Well I was just following my King’s orders that time”

                “Yeah it was so hard on Italy that time…”

                “England? Why do you sound so melancholic?”

                “Well this Sherlock just got---“

                “Hey everyone gather around”

                “Prussia what’s the matter?”

                “I just witnessed West first kiss with Italy!”

                “WHATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT”

                “Ohonhonhon Germany got some hot stuff going on”

                “Calm down Romano”

                So Prussia calm to the room and shared to us his pictures and video of Germany having some lovey dovey moments with Italy and Romano is so terrified knowing his idiotic brother really loves his nemesis. While everyone is having fun and Prussia tries to upload the pictures to his blog with his 3g signal England on the other hand got melancholic and I know he is wishing for his own happiness and lover. Seeing him like that makes my heart throb faster and this urge to comfort me overwhelms me every second.

                “Hey England can we take for a bit?”

                “Sup Spain? Something bugging you out?”

                “Well are you ok seeing that?”

                “Pardon?”

                “Well seeing that couple having their own moments I thought you would be saddened and quite jealous knowing you also wanted to have a lover”

                “Well I would be a liar if I say otherwise but yeah how I’d wish I too can also play around with my love”

                “So I listened to the song and I think I know why you’re so devastated”

                “…”

                “You know what if you just want to cry you can hug me and cry to me all you want. I just don’t want you to be sad like that”

                “…”

                “Well I’ll be going to bed now so just tell me anything you want to rant or if I could do something to make you happy and be yourself then approach me. Don’t hesitate to call me and I know you’ll find another love soon”

                Before I could leave and join with the others who are having so much fun England grabbed me and hugged me from behind while crying. I could feel my shirt getting wet from his tears and he tightens his grip on me while shaking

                “Spain it hurts so much if only I could die and have suicide but this cursed existence won’t let me”

                “Please don’t say that England! Listen to me you’ll find another love and reason to go on!”

                “I just wanted to disappear *cries*”

                “*hugs England tightly* even if you don’t have the will now I know you’ll find it soon very soon and the love that you seek may just be around the corner. I beg you please keep fighting on! I might have no experience in love and unrequited love and I may not fully account the pain you’re currently experiencing now but I know this that there is still a future to look at”

                “But---“

                “England promise me you’ll keep fighting or else I’ll tell America and he’ll laugh at you”

                “Please not that I can’t bear to see him smiling and laughing when he’s one of the reason I’m heartbroken”

                “Exactly so I need you to keep fighting on and promise me”

                “Fine you tomato freak”

                “There you’re back”

                “…”

                “If you want to cry just cry we’ll stay in this room although there is only one small bed but I won’t let you feel the cold of being alone so use my warmth to feel you comfortable”

                Seeing England so devastated made me want to really comfort him and turn his object of love towards me. I can’t believe myself but I actually want him to fall for me because it is so hard seeing him like that even though he’s my former nemesis. England cried to sleep that night and hugged me until he drifted to sleep while I was quite awake looking at him. I took pictures of him for seeing his sleeping face which radiates that of an infant so innocent and warm makes me want to have some picture for myself. Never did my heart felt that and I think I might just got a night to remember. A night wherein I found myself falling for England and hoping that he’ll in turn love me…


	5. Romano's Way of Helping the British Gentleman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> England feels depressed and suicidal  
> Spain decided to take action and ask for Romano's help  
> Romano then decided to "help" England

                I woke up before England who is still sleeping peacefully beside me with his arm hugging me. I took a picture of his sleeping face and a selfie in which my background is the sleeping Englishman. After taking a few more cute shots I got up to prepare my breakfast wherein when I arrived at the stairs and was about to enter the kitchen I saw the two lovebirds cuddling and sleeping on the couch. Yes it was Italy and Germany sleeping and Prussia taking pictures of the two

                “Hey Spain check this out! I have a lot of pictures of this two!”

                “Great pass it to me! Ahh Ita-chan is so cute!”

                “And I also got pictures of you and England, I didn’t know you two were an item!”

                “Mi amigo no! We’re not I am just comforting the sad Englishman”

                “Really?”

                “Ye—Yeah”

                “Would you two awake idiots help me in the kitchen? Feeding seven people is not an easy thing to do! Especially when we can’t use electricity”

                “Yes Romano we’ll help, come on Prussia you’ll wake those two”

                “Ja”

                We went to the kitchen with Romano preparing the breakfast in which he has no problem making it and in no time have prepared for all of us. Prussia on the other hand helped with preparing the table and I was asked to make some hot cocoa for everyone. While we’re busy at the kitchen and Prussia to the table on my sala I asked Romano for some advice

                “Romano I know you have a bella now and you’re going strong with your relationship but may I ask how do you know if what you felt is love?”

                “Tomato bastard is falling in love? Well for my experience I had this heart thumbing feeling when I saw Belgium and my heart started to---“

                “WAIT BELGIUM?”

                “CHIGIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII”

                “So Belgium is you’re girl…”

                “S---Si”

                “So Netherlands know your relationship?”

                “Kinda”

                “And he accepted you?”

                “Well Belgium was scary enough to scold his big brother and made him accept our relationship well aside that the feeling of something warm and fluffy enveloped and the feeling of want to protect that someone with all of your power and such things gyahh don’t make me say more stuff tomato bastard”

                “Well in my case with Hungary even though she hits me with her frying pan, insults me with her words, and our heated rivalry with each other but still I feel the need to protect her and when she was defeated by Turkey instead of laughing and mocking her I felt the desire to help her and protect her and that’s the time I realized that I feel some strong emotion for Hungary and eventually we became a couple”

                “Well considering the desire to protect and the heart thumping feel I think this is love that I found”

                “Kesesese so who is the lucky girl ze?”

                “Sorry but I won’t say it now mi amigo”

                “Tomato bastard’s finally getting himself a lover”

                “Well I hope this feeling will be requited”

                “Kesesese! I hope ze”

                “Well better gather up your courage and confess! Alright wake up those sleepy heads or the hot cocoa will be cold”

                “Wait! Kesesese let’s play a little bit on the sleeping GerIta couple”

                “GerIta?”

                “Germany and Italy duh!”

                “What are you planning to the macho potato and my idiot fratello?”

                “Well get your markers and we’ll facepaint their faces”

                “Si hehe”

                “I love that! Potato jerk here I come”

                Before waking Italy and Germany we played with their faces while Prussia is busy taking shots. France woke up on his own before we could wake him up and he decided to play with us. Germany after a while woke up first and did not see us not after kissing his beloved Italy and is horrified to see us laughing because he is so sweet. Romano on the other hand is brimming with anger for seeing that moment and Italy soon woke up hugging the already shamefaced German.

                “Veeeeeeeeee”

                “Italy I think we got company”

                “Veeeeeee Kiss me Germany”

                “Are you still half asleep? We got company don’t say such embarrassing things”

                “Kesesese embarrassed West?”

                “Ohonhonhon Italy’s such a natural at this”

                “FRATELLOOOOOOOOOO”

                “Fusosososo early morning lovey dovey”

                “VEEEEEEEEEE why are you here wait we’re at the sala?”

                “Well we slept here Italy”

                “What’s the ruckus?”

                “Bonjour England”

                “Good morning frogface”

                “Hey!”

                “So England have you slept well?”

                “Well yeah… thanks Spain *blush*”

                “Ok Everyone we need to eat our breakfast now and England will be in charge with the dishes! Don’t fucking break Tomato bastard’s things”

                “Fine wanker”

                “After you finish your job come help me at the greenhouse we’ll pick some vegetables”

                “Why me?”

                “Well you’re useless with the kitchen so you can’t make decent meals which won’t fucking send us to after life so you need to do some manual labour and don’t worry you’re not the only one doing any work at all! I will distribute later after breakfast everyone’s chores”

                “Why are you all of the sudden became the boss here?”

                “Well I got the bloody permission from the tomato bastard now everyone to the table”

                Everyone then ate our breakfast and after finish their share everyone got their job from Romano in which I entrusted to him earlier. We had a plan to make England busy so that he can forget his love worries for the meantime and his body and mind be occupied with chores. I can now tell the Englishman complaining a lot seeing he has a lot of housemaids in his place so he isn’t really exposed to household chores. Meanwhile Prussia is taking his time taking a lot of stolen pictures with everyone and I think he’ll upload it to his blog later.

 

                “Hey Romano why are you so persistent in making me your partner for picking tomatoes and vegetables when in fact you can ask the bloody Spaniard to do the deed”

                “Well because we’ll be using it later and the bloody Spaniard you spoke of has another duty to do which is cleaning the bathrooms and stuff which I don’t think so you want to do right?”

                “Well considering the options I’d rather pick some tomatoes”

                “So stop complaining and help me so we could prepare some lunch”

                “So you’re asking me to help in the kitchen”

                “Well not really but I can ask you to clean the mess”

                “Bloody hell am I your manservant”

                “For now… you can’t really go home in this weather right?”

                “Urgh”

                “So gladly the electricity will be available two hours later. I guess they’ve managed to connected the broken lines”

                “Yeah it will be nice to charge my phone so that I could verify my brothers I know the storm will be going to my place once it passes the bloody Spaniard’s house”

                “Well I think you’re brothers are capable enough unlike someone I know”

                “What?”

                “Nevermind now let’s get going”

 

                “That Bloody hell Italian made me so tired and want to sleep already”

                “Well is it great that you are quite tired”

                “What do you mean?”

                “Well if it wasn’t for Romano you would end up melancholic and think your lost love and cry and think all of those depressing thoughts”

                “…”

                “Well I don’t mean to remind it to you but I want you to appreciate that he had helped you in his little way to make you feel relieve at least for a moment”

                “Well I think you’re supposedly right”

                “And I think you’ll be staying with me for a while or else I’ll upload this embarrassing photos of yours ok?”

                “WHAT THE”

                “Si and you must comply or else your prided self won’t be able to handle such embarrassing photos not to mention for the entire world to see”

                “Bastard! Is this a revenge for defeating for armada centuries ago?”

                “Well kinda but I want some company in this house and don’t worry you won’t be lonely they aren’t leaving as well… at least they love to stay here unlike you”

                “Well I want to go home now”

                “Unfortunately the weather says otherwise and ohh pictures!”

                “Bloody hell! Fine I’ll stay”

                “Fusosososo”

                “Stop laughing”

                “Well I better get going… I’m starving and France is done with the dinner so I better stuff myself. You coming along?”

                “Well I hate to admit it but that bloody frog’s cuisine taste good and I need to eat dinner to survive so I’ll tag along and eat the bloody dish that frog will be serving”

                “Si”

                “Wait until I get hold of your weakness”

                “Fusosososo”

 

                We were peacefully eating dinner that night and thankfully the electricity is back so we did not have another candlelight dinner. When the phone rang…

 

                “Ringgggggggggggg”

                “I’ll get it… Hello this is Spain”

                “Spain-san! Good evening umm I was wondering if Germany and Italy is at your place. I can’t reach them by their household phones”

                “Umm yes they’re at my place why are you asking?”

                “I want you to tell them that they’re invited to my place for a festival next week and if you want you can come along and invite your friends”

                “Si I’ll tell them and I’ll definitely tag along!”

                “Thanks! Ok I gotta go now”

                “Si Japan”

                And the call ended.

                “Japan has told me to that Germany and Italy are invited to go to his place for a festival next week! And he also had given me the permission to invite some people to tag along so who’s coming with me? Ahh I decide! All of you will come!”

                “Si festival at Japan’s place veeeeee I’m gonna wear the yukata in his place… will you pair it up with me Germany?”

                “Ja *blush*”

                “So it’s decided… after the storm will pass we’ll have to go tour to Italy and France’s place and then we fly to Japan is that alright?”

                “Mind if I don’t tag along?”

                “Pictures England!”

                “Fine”

                And we’re invited to go to Japan’s place for a festival but first we must wait for the storm to pass and spend some time in France and Italy’s place and wait for the day to depart to go to our Japanese humble abode.

                Romano made me work all day and it seems so tiring that I just want to sleep without taking a nice quick shower but I am really thankful for him to help me keep Japan and America out of my mind for a while although we’re kinda invited to go to Japan’s place for a festival in which if I didn’t know his relations with America would come with gleeful expression but I just can’t. Seeing them lovey dovey makes my heart go bleed for more but I can’t help it I must comply or else Spain will spread my so called embarrassing shots and I don’t want that. And I discovered today that I am quite actually fine with sleeping together with Spain and now when the time to go to sleep I actually wished for him to sleep with me so that I could feel the warmth of someone making me think that I am not alone. Not knowing until morning that he snuck to my bed and actually forced himself to hug me in which I did not feel any disgust at all in fact I was quite happy when I woke up…


	6. Rain Come Forth

One day had passed since the strong winds and heavy rains left my humble abode. We decided to take our lunch this day in my garden where I have a little tea party table ready and the usual chefs (Romano and the gang) are preparing the food while me and England we’re stuck with arranging the table and it seems the Englishman made me some sort of servant while he’s taking control arranging the table.

                “Hey Spain we need a tray here for our biscuits and teas”

                “Umm England I think you got the wrong idea here, tea time will be after lunch”

                “Then why are we setting up a typical tea party-like arrangement here?”

                “Well you’re the one who made this arrangement I just followed whatever you said to me a while ago”

                “Fine but I’ll prepare the tea and biscuits”

                “Tea will be fine… really… I’ll made some churros later”

                “But”

                “Hey you two done with the table? We’re ready to serve some hot stuff here and England you’re banned from entering the kitchen! I just cleaned it sparkly cleaned and I don’t want it to be in a disaster later”

                “Hey that hurts”

                “Germany so blunt”

                “Well you should be grateful for this Potato jerk for cleaning your kitchen that much Tomato Bastard. I swear if he’ll live with us I’ll make sure to use him as my brother-in-law or fucking something like that. I guess I like how he fucking clean stuff”

                “Si, Gracias Germany”

                “Well let’s eat now”

                “Ohonhonhon I’m starving I’m excited to eat Romano’s cooking”

                “Well I’m not excited to see it and eat your dish”

                “Now now let’s eat”

                “Ja”

                “Wait for me ze!”

                “Bruder! Where have you been?”

                “You sure took your time Prussia, Si”

                “Well the awesome me have to get my tripod and camera so that I can take some pictures and share it to the world so that they’ll see the awesome me and my awesome friends”

                “You really love posting stuff in your blog”

                “Well that’s one of the things I am busy with. And West is keeping his hands full on the country matters and occasionally when he needs some help I’m always ready to be back in action”

                “Well my bruder just love to laze around”

                “Enough chitchats let’s eat! I want to have Earl Grey after this”

                We ate our lunch that day under a bright sunny sky in which is quite relaxing knowing for the past few days we were greeted with rains and strong winds. England seems much better compared to the past days as well, maybe Romano’s ordering him made it so that England will be busy with things and France’s constant bugging seems to help as well. Germany and Italy on the other hand are getting stronger and stronger in their relationship and even Romano slightly gives his blessing to the couple. Prussia did upload some of the pictures of that sweet GerIta night and his blog is flooding with likes and shares in which made Germany and Italy kinda awkward once they’ll be back at their respective homes.

                After everyone had finished eating their share of today’s lunch, the GerIta couple was assigned to clean up and wash the dishes while Prussia decided to tag along so that he can take a snapshot in case the couple decided to do some stuff. Meanwhile England prepared his Earl Grey tea and I baked some Churros as promised. Romano and France are on my hammocks and are just relaxing.

                “Hey Spain are those so called Churros done yet? My tea will go cold now”

                “They’re done England, try some”

                “Sure I’d love to try it. It may make my tongue explode for its wonderful taste”

                “I’m sure you’ll love it”

                “We’ll see”

                “So may I have some cup of tea gentleman?”

                “Sure why not might as well pour it directly into your mouth”

                “Ohh don’t be so rude to me”

                “Nope you’re impatient as ever”

                “Well I just want to have a sip now”

                “Well I hope you’re eyes are functioning well enough for it to see that I am preparing your share of tea”

                “I thought that is your share”

                “Well you see there’s another cup in the table and why the bloody hell would I use two cups? Are you retarded? Maybe the tomatoes infested your brain”

                “Well at least your back to your usual self I’m glad to be idiot if I could see you with the usual attitude I know”

                “…”

                “Well you just noticed it now? Si”

                “Bloody hell shut up drink your tea or I’ll throw it on your tomato face”

                “Si”

                After we had some cup of tea and Germany, Italy and Prussia came back from the lavatory the sky started to gloom in which tells me that there’s a shower in the afternoon. Prussia prayed for the shower to come because he wants to play in the rain while Romano and France doze off. After a while the rain shower did occur waking up those two and Prussia decided to let everyone join and play for a while

                “Hey guys don’t be a sour and let’s enjoy the rain!”

                “Well I am sure wet enough for me to enjoy the rain”

                “That’s the spirit Romano you’re an awesome guy”

                “Well yeah I am also awesome”

                “Not as awesome as me right”

                “Yeah not as jerk as you are”

                “That hurts!”

                “Ohonhonhon Romano that’s not how I raised you to be like”

                “Still dreaming frenchy face? Spain did raise me all by himself and I am proud to say that he took care of me because unlike you Spain doesn’t have this perverted tendencies although he’s quite addicted to tomatoes but it’s better than someone I fucking know who will claim countries because they’re cute and have this perverted mind”

                “Ohonhon you do share that addiction of tomatoes you know and I am not the pervert you think of me”

                “Really?”

                While Romano and France are arguing in the rain, Prussia grabbed Ita-chan and drag him along the garden while the rain shower is still going on, Germany decided to stop his brother only to be fooled because Prussia’s goal was to let Germany and Italy enjoy the rain and play with him. I also decided to play with them but I first grabbed the radio back at my sala and turn it on. I grabbed the Englishman who is quite contented with the scenery before him and was surprised that I grabbed him.

                “Hey stop it”

                “Let’s enjoy the rain too England”

                “Well I am not in the mood for playing under the rain and it seems so childish”

                “What’s the harm? It’s only once in a while we get to do stuff like this”

                “Bloody no”

                “Come on”

                Left with no choice, England surrendered to my whims and we played in the rain. At first England is frowning but after a while he smiled and joined the fray. Prussia took a lot of pictures with his waterproof camera while Germany and Italy danced together at one side. It was an afternoon filled with joyous feelings and everyone seemed to enjoy playing in the rain.

                After the rain stopped we decided to take our baths but no after having a little bit of photoshoot in which Prussia acted as our director and cameraman most of the time. We also have a groupie picture in which the outcome was quite good with our funny wet faces and the ambiance of the rainbow in the sky makes it all beautiful. When everyone started to leave, Prussia, Germany and Ita-chan remained for another photoshoot for the couple-like themed in which we are quite excited for the outcome. Romano took the first bath and France decided to announce that our next destination would be his home.

 

Chapter 6.5: Dance in the Rain

                “Germany let’s watch these plates fast so that we can join the others”

                “Ja”

                “Ita-chan and West! You’re not going to do some sweet stuff like last time?”

                “Veeeeeeeeeee”

                “What the hell are you suggesting bruder!”

                “Well we already know and accept your relationship and I was hoping to have you to capture in a sweet lovey dovey moment”

                “Well we don’t need unwanted fame from your blog and kindly delete those stuff”

                “We’ll if the awesome me delete those uploaded stuff I’m sure another one will upload the same content for it was shared many times already and I’m sure someone out there downloaded the pictures for example Hungary perhaps”

                “You’ll pay this someday Bruder!”

                “I’ll expect that West and ohh Ita-chan is so red already”

                “Veeeeeeee… I’m sure Hungary is squealing so hard now”

                “Ja she is! In fact she threathened me if I don’t give her some copies she’ll attack me”

                “VEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE”

                “BRUDER!”

                “KESESESESE”

                “Now I don’t have the face to go to Hungary’s house”

                “Ja me too mein Italy”

                “KESESESE MEIN ITALY WEST! You do learn a few sweet words ze”

                “Shut up!”

                “Pffffft! Don’t worry I’ll make sure to capture your moments together”

                “Leave us alone”

                “As you wish! Haha have fun washing those dishes though”

                After washing the dishes we joined the others where in Spain and England are having their teas while Romano and France having a siesta on hammocks. Italy and I decided to sit down by the flowers and just sit side by side waiting for the time to pass us by. I could hear a camera taking shots in my background but I can’t seem to find my Bruder who is the culprit behind those shots. He hid himself pretty well this time that I can’t seem to locate him and I swore I’ll beat him later. Italy then dozed off and let him sleep in my shoulder while holding his waist on my left hand.

                A little while later it started to gloom but I decided to let Italy sleep for a while and took my phone to capture a moment when I finished taking a few shots I heard a familiar laugh in which I responded by throwing a rock on that direction.

                “West that hurts!”

                “Well you sure did a lot of time taking photos of us”

                “Thank me you’ll surely have a wonderful collage for the time for your wedding day”

                “Well we aren’t allowed to be wed in our countries you know”

                “You could be wed here in Spain’s home you know”

                “Ja! Danke bruder wait why are you laughing?”

                “Well I never thought my macho bruder would be so in love with Ita-chan”

                “Well I did not even imagine we would be in this kind of relationship either but I do love him now with all my being”

                “I know… love surely will surprise anybody”

                “Ja”

                “Veeeeeee what are you talking about?”

                “Nothing Italy now go back to sleep”

                “Veee but it’s all gloomy we might want to go back now”

                “Don’t worry I’ll carry you when it’ll rain”

                “Veeeeeee”

                “Well we were just talking about you and West wedding in the future”

                “VEEEEEEEEEE We---wedding?”

                “Ja”

                “But---“

                “You could in Spain’s home”

                “It’s too early!”

                “Italy? Don’t you want to be wed with mein bruder?”

                “Well I do but I want to enjoy this type of relationship for a while”

                “I see…”

                “It started raining veeeeeeee Germany let’s go inside”

                “Nein Ita-chan let’s play in the rain”

                “Bruderrrrrrrrrrrrrrr”

                My bruder grabbed Italy and dragged him along with me chasing them. I realized after a while that it would be useless to give chase as we’re already wet with bruder his intentions are fulfilled. I decided to enjoy the rain for I am wet already and Italy ran towards me…

                “Germany umm would you like to hold hands with me?”

                “*blush* of course mein Liebe”

                “Veeeeeeeeee”

                “That’s it more like it *takes a lot of fast shots”

                “Bruder stop it!”

                “Nein!”

                While we’re arguing and having our own moment, Spain and England also joined the fray between France and Romano and seems to be having fun. Spain decided to turn on his radio and after a number of songs this song called “All about us by Owl City and He is We” started to play and the lyrics are quite good in which made me grab Italy and we did dance under the rain in which my bruder is gleefully taking shots. I am so gonna ask him for some shots to keep myself later.

                “Germany… we’ll listen to this song later on veee”

                “Ja I love this song… maybe we’ll make it our themesong?”

                “Veeeeeeee *Blush*”

                “KESESESESE”

                “Stop it bruder”

                “It’s all about us KESESESE it’s all about us WEST!”

                “*Blush* stop it”

                “Veeeeee”

                “I’ll tell Hungary about this!”

                “Prussia noooooooo”

                “Bruder stop it this instant”

                “KESESESE send”

                “Blush veeee”

                After the song ended we decided to sat down and rest on the ground while the rain is still going on. As usual my Bruder takes a lot of pictures but his target his not us anymore which gave us a little peace. After a while the rain stopped and we did a photo shoot. After everyone left Italy and I decided to take our own couple selfies and then went to take the bath together.


	7. Le pays de l’amour…Ceci est FRANCE!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love is in the air.... or atleast they're in the city of love Paris!  
> will the city do it's magic to these two? find out :)

                After the storm had completely dissipated we head ourselves to the country of love which is France. Home to the world’s known Eiffel Tower and a country who could offer quite a palate when it comes to food and the historic feel it gives it would make anyone fall in love with this country.

                “Great we’re at the bloody frog’s place”

                “It’s not that bad England, Si?”

                “Well at least it’s not fucking raining like some country I know”

                “Veee I love Big Brother France’s place”

                “Ita-chan do you love my place too? Si?”

                “Oh yes Big Brother Spain”

                “Hmph at least this country offers quite a food delicacy unlike some bloody tomato addict”

                “Well at least tomatoes have a definite flavor unlike some tea maniac who’s ungrateful for the country before his sight”

                “Ohonhonhon Romano loves his big brother so much he defends me”

                “Shut up I just defended your country not you”

                “Stop it! We’re here to enjoy ourselves”

                “Kesesese West is getting his nerves stop it guys or we’ll see another world war here just kidding”

                “Hey come on let’s go to France’s house and have some lunch, Si?”

                “Veeeeeee”

                “Ohonhonhon I will be happy to let you come inside”

                “You should prepare your food fast bloody frog I’m starving”

                “Ohonhonhon”

                France decided to make our lunch while everyone ventures to his rose garden. Germany and Italy had gone some shops to buy some stuff and enjoy the city by themselves. England who is fond of flowers is checking the quality of the roses while Prussia sits down in the pavilion and blogs that he is in France’s place.

                “Guess that bloody frog really loves his roses”

                “Si, and I never thought you’re fond of them too England”

                “Well there is nothing wrong with appreciating nature and roses can be used as an ingredient in a spell so it wouldn’t hurt to be fond of them”

                “Fusososo I agree with you”

                “Kesesese we should plant some roses in our own place”

                “Fusososo good idea”

                “Well I have my own roses in my garden as her majesty, the Queen loves them”

                “Good for you who has a leader like that”

                “We should enjoy the garden and have some photos”

                “Kesesese I like that and let me upload it to my blog”

                “No you bloody git!”

                “That’s a great idea Prussia! We should take some memorable ones”

                “No I said no! Bloody hell”

                “Don’t be such a tease come on let’s have a groupie”

                “Fusososo England is in between me and Prussia”

                “Kesesese we’re like the Bad Touch Trio, hope that France won’t be mad at us”

                “Don’t make is sound so indecent Spain”

                “Fusososo I didn’t mean it anything *wink*”

                “Bloody git”

                “Kesesese it’s uploading now”

                “Fusososo I hope our pictures has a lot of likes”

                “Great now I’m part of your vanity posts”

                “Don’t worry you look fine in those pictures and you do have some fans now”

                “Fa---fans? Really? Bloody hell”

                “Kesesese just let me upload it…. Ahh finished”

                “Great”

                We spent our time at France’s pavilion while waiting for our lunch to be cooked taking pictures and Prussia uploading it in his blog. England at first was reluctant to have the fun and refused to have his pictures taken only to lose at Prussia’s willpower. Soon enough he had fun and Prussia took some candid photos of England smiling especially the one with the roses in which he looks really fond of the flowers.

                “Kesesese that was fun”

                “Fusosososo I agree”

                “The hell I just did, don’t tell me you uploaded all of the pictures”

                “Ja it’s on my blog now, for my awesome followers to see”

                “Damn it”

                “Don’t be ashamed! You look stunning in those pictures”

                “*blush* The hell! Me stunning?”

                “Don’t be such a tsundere”

                “What the hell! Who are you calling tsundere and how do you know that word?”

                “Well Japan told me duh”

                “…”

                “*whispers to Prussia* Idiot mi amigo why mention him”

                “*whispers back” sorry I slipped”

                “Come on France is waiting for us, we should get back and check if he is finish preparing for our lunch”

                We headed to France’s house in which our lunch of the day had been prepared. We ate to our heart’s content while Germany and Italy having their little date. Prussia suggested that after lunch we tour around France and enjoy ourselves. Romano told us that he won’t be joining us as he is having his own date with Belgium.

 

                “The night is so beautiful here in Paris right England?”

                “Well I have to agree with you, even though I hate to admit it but that bloody Frog’s place seems nice to wander even during night time”

                “Then shall we tour his place?”

                “Sure I don’t mind and ohh can we buy some tea from the tea stores?”

                “Si, you do love your tea”

                “Of course! A British gentleman must enjoy his cup of tea every now and then”

                “Then France, Prussia we’ll go on a date”

                “Ok”

                “Bloody hell this is not a date”

                “Si, Si let’s get going then”

                England and I decided to tour the two of us around Paris and try some of its night’s activities. Then we had some fancy dinner at a restaurant in which the both of us enjoyed some French cuisine. Then we strolled around Eiffel tower when I notice my heartbeat’s been racing due to seeing some lovers walking with holding hands or those sitting around the tower and doing some sweet stuff. I also notice the red cheeks of England as he stares at my face in which resulted to both of us turning tomato red and turning to opposite direction. It was England who broke the awkward silence.

                “Hey it’s getting late, we should go back now”

                “Ye-yeah”

                “Umm say Spain…. Do you love someone right now?”

                “Why are you asking me that?”

                “Well you know who I loved”

                “Well I am having this kind of love symptoms to someone so yeah maybe I am in love with somebody”

                “Well do I know that person?”

                “Well maybe…”

                “Can you tell me?”

                “Wha---- that’s impossible! Wait you said loved right? So you found another person to love?”

                “Well… kinda”

                “Then say it to me first!”

                “Then you know that person”

                “Romano? But he has Belgium already”

                “Not him It’s Y---“

                “Dude! It’s Spain and England! You’re in Paris too?”

                “Good evening Spain-san, England-san”

                “America, Japan what are you doing here?”

                “Umm we’re having a date of course and the city of love is a must to be experienced between lovers so I brought Japan here to have some cozy time with him *Chuckles*”

                “What are you saying America-san, I told you to keep it a secret!”

                “Ohh! We’re currently dating so I am hoping you could give us your blessing especially you England. As much as I hate it, you’re the one who raised me so I was hoping you could give us your blessings”

                “Of course! You’ve grown so much and if that what makes you happy then sure why not! Now don’t make Japan cry or else I’ll be the one to punish you brat”

                “Hehe! Of course I would make Japan as my top priority”

                “Thank you for your blessing England-san”

                “You’re welcome Japan”

                “So Spain I was wondering what are you doing here with England?”

                “Well I was just having a great time with England and toured France’s place”

                “I see… well then we better leave and ohh see you on Japan’s festival”

                “Si”

                “So we’re going home now”

                “Ehh what about that---“

                “Shh! I shall tell you, but for now I can say that I’ve moved on to another love, I just hope it will end happily now”

                “Si…”

                After unexpectedly waiting with Japan and America at the Eiffel Tower, we went to France home and it left as wondering because no one seems to be home at that time. England tried his new bought tea and I am just helping him prepare.

                “Prussia! I think my country has done its magic on those two!”

                “Ja! I think England had moved on and had fallen for Spain and Spain for England as well! Kesesese what a loving development!”

                “Oui! But we never had anticipated that America and Japan to be there as well”

                “Well it helped us see what England feels and I’m pretty sure that he’s completely fallen for Spain”

                “Oui! We’ll help those two!”

                “Ja! It’s good that we trailed those two today!”

                “I’m pretty sure I moved on from America. I just hope Spain feels the same with me. I don’t want to experience another heartache. Please let me have some happy ending with him.”

                England who was pretty bad shaped after a heartbreak from America now has finally moved on to Spain but will he have his own happy ending? A question in his mind which he fears that he may have to experience another heartache but Spain is also feeling something for England.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first of all to those avid readers of this series i am so sorry for not updating like a month but let me explain...  
> things are not doing well with me with those past weeks with my granddad falling into sickness and his passing so i couldn't really concentrate and have the pleasure to write a story.  
> second there are times that i feel down and i don't want to do a story half-heartedly   
> third family gatherings and friends meetings are taking also some of my time  
> lastly i lost the drafted plot of this story so i have to dig in to my memory to do this
> 
> i promise to update more soon but i think this story has another two or three chapters left but i'll be very happy if you stay tuned until the end
> 
> farewell for now
> 
> \---Arki_Ruizaki


	8. Spring Has Arrived

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> England and Spain had arrived a day early at Japan's place and decided to tour at Kyoto  
> Not knowing that Spring had finally arrived for the both of them

Spain and England had finally felt that love is in the air thanks to the Paris ambiance they experienced while visiting the place. Although the duo did not anticipate the arrival of America and Japan. After visitng Italy’s place, the pair decided to go to Japan’s place particularly Kyoto a day before the supposed date they agreed to arrive.

                “So Kyoto huh?”

                “Si I heard this place has charms to offer and the historical background it offers quite piqued my interests”

                “Well as for me I would love to buy teas this country has to offer”

                “So first we go to the store and buy some stuff”

                “Gladly we came early because I need a breather from that bloody frog’s face”

                “Why? France did nothing wrong for the past days”

                “That’s why I am anxious! This is not his usual character”

                “Well let’s worry about him when we got those teas you want”

                “Agreed”

Meanwhile at Italy’s place

                “Ve big brother Spain and England left us to go to Japan’s place”

                “Ohonhonhon looks like some romance is budding up right Prussia?”

                “Kesesese Ja! I hope they get more cheesy and sweet”

                “Then we better prepare our backs so that we could go after them”

                “Agreed!”

                “But we have to buy something for Japan”

                “Ja! So Italy and I will go to buy something for Japan, after all he’s one of those person who fully supports us and he’s our best bud too”

                “Ohonhonhon I do support you! Big brother France is ready to do whatever it takes for Italy and Germany to be happy”

                “Don’t forget about me West! I support you with all my awesome being”

                “Ja Ja I hear you both now get yourselves useful and get Romano to prepare his things because we shall fly to Japan this evening”

                “Oui”

                “Ja”

                “Now let’s go Germany”

Back to Kyoto…

                “Excuse me do you happen to have some Green tea available?”

                “Sure we do have, would you like to drink it here?”

                “No I am buying it but won’t be drinking it here”

                “Then a can will do?”

                “Sure”

                “You really love your teas England huh”

                “Yes because anyone who dislikes tea dislikes breathing”

                “Eh”

                “What? You don’t like tea?”

                “I am not saying I hate it or anything I am just amazed how you really are obsessed with tea”

                “Like you’re the one to talk, you do have tomato obsession tomato freak”

                “But tomatoes are---“

                “Enough chit chat”

                “Sir here’s your purchase and thanks for the patronage”

                “Thanks”

                “So where do we go from here?”

                “Umm I don’t know, we could stroll and see some tourist destination”

                “Wait I think I want to go to this so called Kinka-kuji”

                “Kinka what?”

                “Kinka-kuji or the golden pavilion”

                “Well then off we go”

                “Si”

                Spain who wanted to see the golden pavilion suggested to England that they must see it and England being satisfied that he was able to buy what he wanted agreed. Unknown to England, Spain had done some research to some tourist destination in Kyoto and he decided to confess his feelings at this golden pavilion.

                “So we’re here”

                “Si it is a beautiful attraction don’t you think?”

                “Yes I love it!”

                “I’m glad that you love it! It was worth the trip”

                “By the way how come you know this place?”

                “Well I did some research on the net”

                “Good one Tomato freak! I wonder if they have some silver version of this temple here”

                “Si they happen to have a temple like that I think it is called Ginkakuji in which has a nice garden unlike here that sits in a lake”

                “Then can we go there after?”

                “Si we can”

                “Let’s take some pictures Spain”

                “Sure why not, stand there I’ll take yours first”

                “Okay then I’ll take yours next”

                “Si”

After some pictures were taken and the duo toured most of the pavilion, they went to the topmost floor and decided to take a rest. Although they anticipated that the temple will be crowded with tourist but the timing they visit the temple seems perfect as they are able to tour without the hassle of being in a large mobs of tourist

                “England you know, may I ask something?”

                “Sure what is it?”

                “Are you still having that thought of not wanting to come here in Japan and attend the festival?”             

                “Why you ask? To answer that, no that is not the case anymore”

                “So I can take that answer as your ready now”

                “Ready for what? You’re making me nervous here tomato bastard”

                “Well the truth is…”

                “What? Spill the beans already!”

                “Remember the time that when my armada waged a war against you?”

                “How could I forget? I do remember that you had your ass kicked by me! That was a glorious battle so how could I forget something like that? And why bring it up now”

                “The truth is… I used to hate you and being with you makes me remember those days and wanting to axe you and make you cry like what you did to me…”

                “Used to hate you? Why use the past tense?”

                “Well now that is not the case you see, I enjoy being with you, being able to talk with you and do some activities to the point that my heart may not be able to contain this feeling”

                “Contain what?”

                “Well to tell you the truth, I Spain no Antonio Fernandez Carriedo had fallen for you Arthur Kirkland, Te amo England and I also know that you just had some unfruitful love experience and I don’t expect you to answer right now but that’s what I am feeling now I do love you and if you do love me and will date me I promise to be yours and not make a single tear come out in you, not to hurt you and to protect you with all my being”

                “What the hell are you saying!”

                “Well that’s it! The cat’s out of the bag now once again Te Amo England”

                “Are you not embarrassed? And let me tell you are you ready for such a relationship I mean we’re both men and---“

                “Gender is not the issue here! I just love you and want to be with you, if you don’t feel the same way then reject me so that I can move on from you and I am embarrassed! It is not easy to confess your feelings knowing that you have the chance to be rejected but I am well prepared of the outcome just be honest with me”

                “Then tomato freak I’ll be honest with you, It is true that I just felt devastated with how my first love turned and that I am quite terrified to be in a relationship right now but if you’re saying that you’re willing to accept me and love me as me then the truth is that I am in love with you as well. You stood beside me when I am in my lowest, helped me recover to the point you stole my heart away, being with you makes me happy that I don’t really want to admit being the prideful person I am. I was so sure that this love will yet again wilt and I was just contented with being with you but if you’re willing to be with me then sure why not tomato freak I do say yes and I love you too. I do hope your feelings will never change but if you do then just tell me but until then I’ll be with you.”

                “…”

                “Don’t be silent there! Say something it is embarrassing as hell!”

                “Well then shall shall we go to Ginkakuji?”

                “What?”

                “Si come on! *Grabs England’s hand* and *walks with holding hands”

                “Spain?”

                “*whispers” thank you and I promise to make you happy my beloved tea freak”

                “*blush* Shut it!”

 


	9. Japan's Festival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Festival night that is

                After a few days of touring around and getting together with England, Japan’s day for festival arrived as an invited guests we are here celebrating it with Japan. Because England insists that we wear traditional clothing of this country for this even we went to Japan for help to look where we could rent some.

                “Hey Japan I know you’re busy with the preparations and other stuff but can we just bother you for a minute”

                “Japan can I ask for your assistance? We are quite embarrassed to know that we don’t know where we could rent some of your traditional clothing for today’s event and tomato freak here is not helping me like he forgot to bring the manual for this kinda stuff”

                “Ah England-san, Spain-san don’t worry I was about to take a break myself here and speaking of attire you don’t have to worry renting it. As I invited you myself, I prepared necessary things in case you want to really feel the atmosphere of our festival and it warms my heart you two heed my invitation”

                “Well I adore your place and it wouldn’t hurt to experience new things once in a while”

                “So let’s proceed to my place I have some extra traditional clothing to lend”

                “Thank you Japan”

                “Si Thanks man”

                After saying a few words to the ones preparing for the festival, Japan guided us to his humble abode. When we entered his home, his pet cat namely Tama greeted us and Japan picked up his beloved kitty while guiding us to a room

                “Please wait for a while as I retrieve the things needed”

                “Si”

                “And England-san since you’ve known my place for quite some time you may get your tea and snacks from my kitchen just don’t try to cook something”

                “You’ve known his place?”

                “Well yeah I’ve been here a lot of times actually”

                “Hmm”

                “What?”

                “So are you going to get us some tea, Iggy-kun?”

                “Shut it tomato freak and fine I’ll get us some tea… Japan I’ll get some tea ready”

                “Hai England-san”

                I can’t help but feel a little jealous over how England spent some of his time in Japan’s abode while he had those feeling. I know it is useless having been jealous of the things in the past but still the feeling I have right now is ridiculous but it brings a little pain to my heart. I’ve never felt this love jealousy before so it really stings to me.

                “Spain-san, England-san here’s the ones that I prepared for you”

                “Oh it looks great Japan”

                “Tea is ready everyone”

                “Look England what Japan prepared for us”

                “Wow looks awesome Japan”

                “I hope you liked it”

                “So what’s the name of this attire Japan?”

                “These are called Yukata”

                “I see Yukata… do I look handsome in it England?”

                “ *blushes* huh why are you asking me?”

                “Is it wrong to ask your opinion?”

                “Well no…”

                “What’s wrong England-san you’re turning red”

                “Nothing!”

                “Hmm you’re flustered”

                “I’m not!”

                “Well you’re turning so red like a tomato”

                “Yeah England-san you’re really turning red”

                “Shut it both of you”

                “Anyway do I look good?”

                “Well not bad”

                “Thanks for lending me this Japan”

                “No problem Spain-san.. umm can I ask both of you something?”

                “Si sure”

                “Yeah you can ask us, even if it means something with America you can ask me Japan”

                “Not really about America but about you two… you’re an item aren’t you?”

                “What?”

                “Well Si Japan… England and I are an item”

                “Congratulations for the both of you we shall celebrate tonight”

                “SI… England what’s wrong? You’re turning red?”

                “Well it is embarrassing to proclaim to someone you know that you’re with someone”

                “Don’t be silly England… Japan is happy for us”

                “Easy for you to say tomato freak”

                “So how did you get the vibe that we’re an item Japan”

                “Ohh it’s just that England is more open now to you and he seems embarrassed time to time when you do something and I just kinda got it”

                “Oh well that cat’s out of the bag”

                “Then we should be get going Japan I know you’re busy see you tonight at the festival”

                “See you two”

                After getting the traditional clothing from Japan, we decided to explore the area to pass time. England then started talking to thin air and i am just worried or maybe there must be something which he can only see and communicate with…

                “Hey England who are you talking to?”

                “Hmm? Ahh this guy here I met him once when I was having a diplomatic visit to Japan’s abode and we’re kinda old friends now”

                “Ummm…”

                As he continue to mumble words to what I see thin air, I decided to let him continue doing what he is currently doing because it made him his mood good even though he looks like some crazy man in my perspective.

                “Hey England mind if I check some shops? We’ll just meet here after an hour here is that ok?”

                “Yeah”

                “Si, then I’ll be going then”

                “Umm don’t make me wait too long tomato freak”

                “Si be back an hour later”

                I left England and entered some shop in which I kinda asked Japan via email to help me buy something. I’m so glad that Japan is so cooperative with me which makes this item viable for today. While I was going to enter the shop, I see my friends Prussia and France smirking at the door

                “Ohonhonhon”

                “Kesesese”

                “What are you two doing here?”

                “Kesesese and I can ask zhe same question to jou”

                “I have my business here so?”

                “Well we can see that this shop sells jewelry”

                “Si, you do love 20-20 vision amigo”

                “Ohonhonhon there’s no need to be sarcastic”

                “So are you perhaps here to buy a ring for England?”

                “Wh-a-a-a-a-a-a-t?”

                “Oh come on don’t deny zhe truth”

                “Mon ami we already know you two are an item”

                “HOW?!?!”

                “Kesesese”

                “Ohonhonhon”

                “----“

                “So are you going to propose to him?”

                “S-Si”

                “Kesesese you have our support”

                “Amigos”

                “Ohonhonhon now get your ring”

                “Si”

                I got the ring I ordered from the shop and after that we headed to a café to pass some time before meeting with England.  I inquired my friends on how the hell did they know that I am dating England and all I got was “don’t mind the details as long as your happy then we’re happy for you as well” which kinda irritates me. When 45 minutes had passed I decided to head back to the spot where England and I got separated and my two friends decided to tag along with me.

                “I’m back England”

                “Yeah I can see it”

                “Ohonhonhon sarcastic as ever brows no wonder mon ami Spain here is getting sarcastic with me as well”

                “Oh glad that I infected this tomato freak some sarcastic skills”

                “Well are you finished talking to your friends”

                “By friends you mean those imaginary things? Ohonhonhon old habits die hard”

                “Well they’re much more beautiful than a talking frog that I know”

                “Stop it guys so England do you have some plan or place you want to go?”

                “Honestly I want to go back to the rented room and rest until the festival starts”

                “Si then let’s go”

                “Mind if we tag along brows?”

                “Even if I do mind you two would wind up following us”

                “Kesesese”

                The festival started and we arrived exactly the time it started. England is looking good in his yukata which kinda makes me blush seeing him like that. My amigos also had Yukatas which Japan prepared for them which suits them. I see Romano with his mi amore Belgium and Italy with Germany. We decided to go and have some candy apples first and play that goldfish game

                “Want some England?”

                “Sure”

                “Can I have two candy apples please?”

                “Sure here you go”

                “How much is this?”

                “Don’t worry about it Japan asked us vendors to let his friends have them free”

                “Seriously? I gotta thank mi amigo for this one”

                “Japan is so generous to us Spain we must repay him one day. I feel terrible for all the things he did for us”

                “Si I feel the same”

                “So mind if we play that popular game?”

                “Yes”

                “England, Spain mind if we go to some other stalls?”

                “Yeah I’ll accompany France to see some other stalls”

                “Si we don’t mind England right?”

                “Yeah I don’t mind have fun”

                “See you”

                We went to play catch a goldfish for a while but in the end we kinda sucked at it and after exploring other stalls for food and games we decided to rest in an isolated place near the festival grounds.

                “Hey England did you have fun today?”

                “Yeah I’m glad I came here today”

                “Me too…”

                “What’s wrong Spain?”

                “England----“

                “You’re freaking me out”

                While I was going to say something, the fireworks started and England enjoys the sight before us while I am gathering every bit of my courage

                “The firework is starting Spain”

                “Yeah---“

                “It is so wonderful to see such sight”

                “England can I have your attention?”

                “Spain?”

                “I know it is too fast but I just want you to be with me so---will you------marry me?”

                “Pardon?”

                “Will you marry me Arthur Kirkland?”

                “Antonio….”

                “Is it a no?”

                “Did I said no?”

                “---“

                “Look Antonio you made me love you and move on from my painful experience and even made my days now happier if you’re willing to be with a sarcastic and hopeless cook like me then shall we get married tomorrow?”

                “Arthur…I really do love you and I want you to make you mine”

                “Then you have the bloody permission *blush*”

                And after England said yes we shared a deep passion kiss as the fireworks display it’s beautiful sight

 

                “Ohonhonhon I hear wedding bells”

                “Kesesese we should prepare our gift to those idiotic couple”

                “Oui”


	10. Gilbert and Francis' Wedding Scheme

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprise surprise! two-thirds of the BTT made this possible!

After Japan’s festival, England and I returned to our respective homes to prepare our soon to be big day. However a problem came to our ears which is related to the upcoming European union meeting in which will address different issues faced by its members. It came such in a tight schedule in which we had to plan out our wedding which will be held in our respective countries with United Kingdom wedding will be first to be carried out and then here in my country next. However when England and I came to the meeting first thing in the morning something odd happened…

“Hey you’re the first here that’s unusual”  
“Yeah, It should have been among the german nations to come early to the meeting… How’s your night, Antonio?” Inquired the English gentleman  
“Well it’s been a lonesome night for me since I didn’t have the chance to hug myself to sleep with someone who insisted that he return first to his own estate” I replied back  
“You know I had to because I got important state matters to address to beside you, yourself also have things to mind right? Like how your King complaining about the recent relations with my country”  
“Ahh forgive me for that it is just my King is not that open-minded to keep the past. Just because we lost a few battles to your country makes him infuriate that his country is marrying to the one who defeated our Armada in the past”  
“Good times, good times… Forgive me though, I was in my rebellious state back then”  
“Yeah you were quite a handful but so sexy though I had to admit those pirate clothes fit you so well”  
“Shut it I don’t want to remember such past, anyway it’s been ten minutes since our agreed time to meet up and yet everyone is still not here, even Germany who in my memory is never late in meetings”  
“Now that you mention it I haven’t got a reply from Romano or Veneziano. Better call Francis or Gilbert if they know something about it”  
“Bloody hell don’t call the frog face! The mention of his name makes me wanna puke early in the morning”  
When Arthur said that, the door opened in a fashion were an important person makes his entourage  
“Bonjour! Arthur such sour face early in the morning and what’s with you even though I support you all the time. Don’t be such a mean person mon ami”  
“Geh what’s wrong with you calling me your friend when I hate your guts”  
“Now now guys stop arguing please”  
“Well tell your mister lover here to stop the tsundere act and be polite to his elders and his friend”  
“Tsundere? And for the fact I don’t recall ever agreeing with you to be my friend”  
“Now seriously stop it you’re going to spoil the atmosphere for the meeting here and Francis stop with the teasing remarks. Now where is everybody do you know?  
“Fine. Gilbert is on his way here as for the others I don’t really know”  
“Kesesesese the awesome me is here now! Did you really missed me that much Antonio?”  
“Not really Gil but I want to ask where is your bruder?”  
“West? Honestly I haven’t seen him since we went home from our trip”  
“You live together and you don’t know or haven’t seen your brother that long. It must be your brother doesn’t really love you.”  
“West is a busy man you know and we might miss each other because we had different schedules you know”  
“Bloody git of course because he does all the work while you’re just a cleaning freak who only does cleaning and does not help with the state affairs”  
“Oui oui Gil the eyebrows is right you know”  
“But---“  
“Reasons!”  
“Anyway my bruder is busy and he might be coming here soon we’ll just have to wait”  
“Well it wouldn’t hurt to wait, right sour face”  
“Fine but I am going to make some tea for us while waiting”  
“I’ll help you Arthur”  
“Thanks Antonio”  
While Antonio and Arthur are merrily taking their time to make us some tea and is doing lovey dovey stuff, I and Gilbert are putting our plans into action for our surprise. We asked the other countries for help to do the wedding details in Arthur’s home and in time Antonio’s home which is the reason why we called for an emergency meeting. While we are trying our best to distract this love idiots our accomplices are working their butts to do all the necessary things in order for this idiot to have a surprise wedding today but the problem is that how are we going to convice Antonio to go with us to United Kingdom…  
“Gil what should we do about Antonio?”  
“I already thought of a plan in which we try to convince Antonio to buy Arthur a gift and he could surprise him today in United Kingdom so that he will accompany us and the wedding should proceed smoothly”  
“But how are we going to make them wait here? It’s just 8:30 in the morning and the wedding wouldn’t start at 3:00 in the afternoon?”  
“We just need to them to wait at least around 10:00 and then we’ll tell them the meeting is cancelled and convince Antonio about the gift surprise”  
“But how? Last time I checked Arthur is not really patient and hates his time being wasted”  
“Well what is the best compliment for a tea break?”  
“Biscuits?”  
“Yes and I made some for all of us actually but I had Arthur’s share with sleeping pill on it”  
“Brilliant! Parfait! Then we’ll just do that”  
“Do what?” Spain inquired  
“GEhhhhhh! Antonio! Don’t scare us like that! The awesome me doesn’t want to suffer a heart attack early in the morning!”  
“Oui oui mon ami”  
“So it’s ok to have a heart attack in the evening?”  
“I didn’t mean it like that!”  
“So do what really? Arthur asked  
“Well I know you’ll be making tea and I just woke up extra early this day and baked some biscuits which will go together with the tea you just made”  
“Well it wouldn’t be bad to have some after all”  
“Oui oui then we’ll help set up the table now right Gil”  
“Ja”  
With our minds set to accomplish our plans, Gil distributed the biscuits and handed everyone’s share carefully placing the biscuit laced with sleeping pill to Arthur. Arthur then poured tea to everyone’s teacup and we began feasting on our little tea party.  
“It seems everyone is quite late today”  
“Ja it’s unusual to have this setting”  
“Si I hope everyone’s fine”  
“Don’t worry mon ami I believe they’re just fine and getting ready to come here”  
“Yawns… It seems I didn’t get enough sleep last night”  
“Well why don’t you just take a nap Arthur, we’ll just wake you up if we’re going to start the meeting”  
“Then I just do that”  
“*Whispers* Francis it’s time for the next plan”  
“Oui oui”  
“So Antonio have you got your present for Arthur?”  
“Well I have an idea what to give him but I haven’t really bought the thing”  
“Then we can recommend a store in Arthur’s home that might just have the thing you’re aiming to buy”  
“Really?”  
“Yes in fact we’ll go with you to buy the present!”  
“Gracias mi amigos!”  
“We can do it later if the meeting will be cancelled”  
“Si we’ll do that!”  
“Then we just have to wait for an hour or two--- *smacked*”  
“Baguette! Why do you have to do that!”  
“Kesese have you gone mad?”  
“Moi?”  
“Why do we need to wait for an hour or two mi amigos?”  
“Ahh Je suis désolé ! if you must know we can wait that long so that we wouldn’t be rude to our fellow countries”

“Ja ja while we wait why don’t you take this time to take sneaky pictures of your mi amor”

“Really? Haven’t thought about that! Thanks for the tip!”

“Anytime kesesese”

“Phew that was a close call! Thanks Gil!”

“Yeah that was a close call”

 

After being suggested to take sneaky photos of Arthur, Antonio fell also into a nap and it’s almost 10:00 and Francis decided to wake the two love birds. Since the meeting is supposedly to occur in United Kingdom it is easier for Arthur to go home and for the bad touch trio to go to that store. But letting Arthur go to his own home would cause the surprise to spoil which led to Gilbert and Prussia calling Kiku to entertain Arthur till the designated time

“Sumimasen the flight got cancelled and i almost panicked that I wouldn’t be able to come on time”  
“Don’t worry you were not late or anything!”

“So I’ll ask Arthur-san to help me tour around the city while you two do your job with Antonio-san right?”

“Oui! Now let’s get to action!”

“Kesesese! Antonio, Arthur wake up it seems our meeting is cancelled!”

“What why? Oh Kiku you’re here?”

“Sumimasen for dropping by so suddenly, but I would like to tour around the city and ask your advice for something”

“Is it for that Burger idiot?”

“*blushes* Hai”

“Well I don’t really mind and I don’t have anything scheduled today so we can do just that. Well we gotta go now see you Frogface, Gil and Toniooooo”

“Ok we’ll just go home for today”

Arthur left with Kiku to tour around the city. The awesome me then led the bad touch trio in our mission to find Antonio’s gift for Arthur (with our secret agenda in mind sorry Toni)

 

I went to the shop recommended by my amigos with them helping me buy the gift that I will give to mi amore. After an hour or two I finally bought something that caught my eye and could symbolize how our love blossomed amidst the history and hostility we had. When I paid for the item mi amigos laughed so hard on how I became the most cheesy person they know and they insisted that they’ll buy me a suit that will be used for my wedding. I argued that they don’t really need to do such thing but the two insisted and so I gave in to their relentless attacks and made our way to another shop to look for the suit

What I didn’t know is that the shop is made to order and it was Francis’ design that I bought in which they had planned from the very start. Mi amigo fooled me and instead of being annoyed I am overwhelmed in happiness that I have such friends who are willing to support me. After trying the suit someone who I didn’t know is conspired with mi amigo took my clothing which I used for the meeting and was forced to use what they had bought. Being such good friend they also changed their attire as to let me not feel out of place for wearing such outfit. 

Never in my wildest dreams that I am being fooled to the extreme by these idiots who conspired with everyone and they led me around until I found out that I am wearing the suit for my own wedding to be held today in Arthur’s estate. I already know when Arthur and I met at the gate and the tune of Canon by Pechebel played and the grinning face of mi amigos and the curiously designed arches till the last arch in which reads Antonio and Arthur.

Arthur who is known to keep his emotions inside cried like a baby after seeing such scene in front of us and I can’t help but cry too while mi amigos are cueing everyone to start the entourage and take their places which eventually led to me and mi amore walking the aisle. 

I never thought that I would have this wedding right here right now supported by our friends and to think we were panicking about the planning details which had been taken cared of.

I NEVER THOUGHT THAT I ANTONIO FERNANDEZ CARRIEDO WHO SWORE ON HIS LIFE TO CONQUER ARTHUR KIRKLAND WITH ANY MEANS AS A REVENGE TO THE ARMADA INCIDENT TO CONQUER HIM LIKE THIS, CONQUERING HIM IN LOVE AND TAKING HIM AS MY PARTNER WHOM I SWORE AN OATH TO TAKE CARE AND LOVE FOREVER. I NEVER THOUGHT HE AND I WILL SAY I DO IN THE ALTAR AND PUT OUR DIFFERENCES ASIDE. I NEVER THOUGHT THAT I….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG it's been 2 years since i first wrote the first chapter of this story and sadly and forgive me its been quite a long time i updated this story. Life is getting busier as i am now a third year college student who had mini-theses in my previous year and i will be doing my thesis this year *cries*. Anyway thank you for reading this story and the support and to that loyal reader who continues to ask in the comments for an update, you're a big factor in which i want to continue this.
> 
> I will continue writing these adorable dorks so don't worry it will not end here and i might as well do another pairing in another fandom :) (hint: its related to ICE)
> 
> That's all for now see you next chapter :)


End file.
